Care bears Animals Big Wish Days
by monkeysista321
Summary: Big wish is the mother of Laugh-a-Lot and Love-a-Lot. This is the story of her Teenage days. In Journal format. Rated t for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Big Wish Days

This is the Journal my mom gave me before she died. How did this happen we were a perfect family. Till she got cancer. Now all my dad does is drink all day. Doesn't even bother to make me dinner. Its the same thing every night. Some pizza. I admit i love pizza but i get tired of it. I'm in my room right now. 'Bout to go to bed but i thought it would be good to right inmy new journal. It smells like my mom. So it makes me feel better. Even though she died last year. I was to sad to write in it before. Well gonna go to bed now.

Ugh. I Feel like crying. Today Tenderheart said that my mom deserved what she got cause she was a bad mother. She was not. Atleast thats what i keep trying to say to myself. When i think of it she was never home. She allways yelled at me if i didn't clean my room. But she still loved me Right?. Oh this is just stupid i'm letting it get to m,y head. I just gotta ignore it. Oh god now i'm crying. Now my dads calling me down for dinner. I hate my life right now.

Whats wrong with me?. I can't beleive i did that. In english class today Tenderheart passed me a note witha pic of my mom and it said " Oh no i'm dead. Now Wish will have no mother Sob Sob Sob" Then i yelled at him to shut up or i'll kill him. And the teacher totally called on me to go to the Princble's office. Then the Princable yelled at me for yelling in class i totally ran out crying. I feel stupid for being sucha cry baby. Well no more crybaby me i've gotta be touth.

I did it. I punched Tenderheart right in the nose. Ha!.

Great now i've got detencion and my dad totally yelled at me and grounded me. All cause i punched Tenderheart in the nose. Well he deserved it. I bet he'll never tease me again.

OMG! I can't beleive it . Love-a-Lot came up to me in the hall and totally praised me for being to touth. Yes!.

I hate school. I hate Tenderheart. I hate my dad. I HATE my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenderheart thinks he's all that!! I hate him soo much. Today at school he laughed at me for getting in trouble. Well guess what i don't care. he can say what he wants.

I won't listen to him at all. Ugh my dads calling me down for dinner. I hate him to!!

I did it!! Guess were i am? I am right outside Tenderhearts house. Guess what i'm gonna do? I'm gonna Totally Toilet paper his house. Okay so i only got one roll of Toilet paper who cares. WEll gotta do it before i change my mind.

OMG. I got caught!! Tenderhearts father came outside and totally saw me. I ran out of there but he called my dad and my dad came and found me. And now i'm permanetly grounded. I don't care though cause i've got no friends. So i don't need to go anywere. I wish i could get grouned from school. I hate this stupid life.

Why does this happen to me. See my dad got in a car accident. And is in the hospital. Like i care. Thats not the problem the problem is that my dad hired a babysitter. I don.t need a Babysitter. Her name is Sarah and she's totally mean. Probally meaner then Tenderheart.


	3. Chapter 3

Today Sarah brought her dog Mr. Fuzzyball. Thats such a stupid name.If i got a dog i'd name it somthing like... I don't know. If its small i'd name it "Little Wish" and if its big i'd name it "Big Wish" Oooooh i like that. Well it doesn't matter cause my dad would never let me have a dog anyway.

OMG theres a new kid at school his name is Funshine. He's a total class clown. And he's totally funny. OMG it sounds like i like him doesn't. Well i don't.

OMG Sarah made lasgana. How did she know i LOVE lasgana. It was soo good. Okay so Sarah isn't that bad.

Tenderheart He i the middle of class he yelled that i have a crush on Funshine. Then i yelled back "I DO NOT HAVE CRUSH ON FUNSHINE" And funshine was sitting right there.

I'm a total loser. Funshine asked if i wanted to go to the arcade with him after school. But i'm grounded so i said no. You wanna know the worse part. I actually told sarah when i came home from school. She thought i liked him!!. I told her that were just friends and thats the way its gonna stay. Then she said that i should call him. But guess what i don't have his phone number. Argh. Argh. Argh.

YES!! I told funshine that i could go and he said "Great". Hell yeah its great. And now i have to go Bye.

Soo much fun. We totally had a blast.

UGHUGHUGHUGH Tenderheart puted posters on every wall in the School. They said "Wish and Funshine sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" then it had a picture of us at the arcade.

I hate Tenderheart.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't writen for awhile cause i've been busy but not that much happen'd...

Tenderheart just can't sto-p with the mean comments can he. Today he passed me a note saying "'Heard your father was in the hospital... must be a curse can't wait till it comes to you lol" Totally mean right? Well gtg to dinner.

OMG!! You'll never guess what happen'd at dinner. So i was just silently eating like i usually do then she says "Your Father wants you to go see him" And i'm all like "Well i don't wanna go see him" She's all like."But he really wants to see you he hasn't seen you seen he's gotten in the hospital" So i was all like "Well he treats me like dirt why would i want to see him" Then she say"Cause he's your father and he's been lonely the whole time he's been in there" Then i kinda put down the law."GREAT!! HE DESERVES IT. HE THE WORST FATHER EVER TO LIVE AND HE NEVER CARES WHEN I GET SEASED IN CLASS AND HE ALWAYS COMES HOME DRUNK!!. SO LET HIM BE LONELY FOR ALL I CARE!!" Then she just looked at me suprised. and we were silent the rest of dinner.

Funshine is totally cool. He's like a total ecape from my life from hell. I just came back from the arcade were we were hanging. Somtimes when i'm with him i totally forget that my life has totally went down the drains somtimes i find myself totally forgeting that my mom ever dies and thinking that when i come home i'll come home to a house with the sweet smell of cookies in the air and my mom humming as she reads her book then she'll greet me and offer me a cookie and ofcourse i'll say yes and it will be a choclate chip my fave. Then she'll pour me a glass of milk and we'll all sit in the living room talking obout our day... Oh how great would it be to have all that again instead i have the messed life i have.


End file.
